Sunshine Corazon
Sunshine Corazon is a foreign exchange student from the Philippines who, along with Sam Evans, becomes interested in joining New Directions upon seeing them perform Empire State of Mind in the courtyard during their effort to recruit new members. Sunshine joins Vocal Adrenaline after Sue Sylvester informs the new Vocal Adrenaline coach, Dustin Goolsby, about her, who immediately recruits Sunshine. Sunshine is portrayed by international recording artist, Charice Pempengco. Season 2 In Audition, Sunshine is first seen watching the Glee club perform Empire State of Mind in the courtyard. Later, she encounters Rachel in the bathroom, and after mistakenly determining that Sunshine doesn't speak English, attempts to talk her into auditioning. Sunshine begins to sing ''Telephone'', and it is shown that she has a beautiful voice, definitely good enough to rival Rachel's. Rachel becomes jealous and attempts to annoy Sunshine by joining in. They get interrupted by Sue who yells at them to "Shut up!". Later, Rachel (afraid that Sunshine will usurp her place in the spotlight) gives Sunshine a fake address and time for Glee club auditions, later revealed to be a crack house . The residents steal Sunshine's sheet music and use it as toilet paper. Rachel quickly apologizes and offers to pay for new sheet music if Sunshine will come to an actual audition. For her audition, Sunshine sings the song'' Listen'' from the movie Dreamgirls. Rachel is seen smiling, though with obvious hesitation. Eventually, as revenge on Will Schuester for turning against her plan to eliminate the new football coach, Sue calls and informs the new coach of Vocal Adrenaline, Dustin Goolsby (portrayed by Cheyenne Jackson), about Sunshine. Dustin bribed Sunshine and her mom to transfer her to Carmel High with a condo and a green card. She told Mr. Schue she would have stayed at McKinley High School, but the crackhouse situation with Rachel repelled her away from McKinley and the Glee club. In A Night Of Neglect, Finn reported to the Glee club that Sunshine has returned to McKinley. She has to convince the New Directions that she can help them get to the Nationals by joining the benefit event that they are setting in order to fund their trip to Nationals. Rachel is suspicious, and with good reason: Could Sunshine just be out for revenge? They met her in the auditorium. Rachel told her that she is "a terrible spy". Artie also doubted her sudden appearance in McKinley, thinking that she might be staying in air ducts for days. Quinn also doubted Sunshine's motive, questioning her that how can she be trusted when she is a member of Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine answered that she has nothing against anyone of the New Directions and asked them to allow her to show what she can do by singing All By Myself (Celine Dion Version). She also promised that she can get all her 600 Twitter followers to attend their benefit if she is considered to sing on the said event. Everyone was tempted by her offer since they have only sold 4 tickets. Rachel continued to protest but Puck interrupted her saying that they allow her to sing since Rachel owes her for sending her to a crackhouse. Disregarding Rachel's protest, the rest of the Glee club allowed her to sing in their auditorium. She belted out the song leaving the New Directions on their feet cheering for her. Everyone, except for Rachel, agreed that she performs for their benefit event. Rachel mentioned to Mercedes that Sunshine will be the one to close the show because of the 600 attendees she had promised. On the benefit night, Santana receives a Twitter update on her phone that Sunshine and her 600 followers will no longer attend the event. Rachel again took the opportunity to tell everyone she's right and they're wrong for trusting her, calling Sunshine "evil". It was revealed later that Sunshine had to pull out from the event because of Dustin 's orders. Whether it is a plot maneuvered by Dustin alone or her being an accomplice is still unknown. For one, she was volunteering herself for the New Direction's benefit concert without Dustin's idea and approval as revealed when Holly thanked Dustin for lending Sunshine for the event. Dustin was clueless. This could mean that she really did want to do it in order to help the New Directions. Sunshine returns in New York. She will be leading Vocal Adrenaline with an original song entitled As Long As You're There which is their bid for the Nationals. In New York, she once again met Rachel in the girls' bathroom (reminiscent of their first meeting at McKinley). She was throwing up because she was feeling nervous on performing in front of a huge crowd. At first, Rachel thought that it was just Sunshine playing mind games with her, until Sunshine asks why Rachel hated her so much when she had no idea what she had even done. Rachel confessed that she was threatened by Sunshine's talent and apologized sincerely for sending her to a crackhouse (in Audition ). Sunshine mentioned that she'd be heading to the Philippine Embassy to ask for her green card, which was Dustin 's bribe, to be revoked. She intended to return home since it was the only way she could leave Vocal Adrenaline. However, Rachel talked her out of it and convinced her to perform. When it was time for the Vocal Adrenaline to perform, she was still feeling nervous, but regained her confidence when she say Rachel cheering for her. Eventually, Vocal Adrenaline moved to the next round, being in the Top 10 for the Nationals . Sunshine's future is still unknown. Songs Solos Season Two: *Listen (Audition) *All By Myself (A Night Of Neglect) Solos (In A Duet) Season Two: *Telephone (Rachel) (Audition) Solos (In A Group Number) Season Two: *As Long As You're There with Vocal Adrenaline (New York ) Quotes Personality. In Audition , Sunshine appears to love music and enjoys musical performances (e.g. "Empire State of Mind "). She also seems to be very talented at singing while she was singing "Listen ", and she seems very confident and comfortable in the stage. Her fashion sense also hints that she is very confident and likes to stand out and be noticed. This streak is further proved in "A Night Of Neglect " when she says confidently about how talented she is, so it becomes obvious she is well aware of her talent (some might argue self-centeredly so) and is desperate to perform and be in the spotlight, this goes as far as her auditioning for an enemy show-choir's concert. In New York , it was revealed that she is nervous at performing in a huge number of crowd. She likewise reveals that she doesn't want to be in Vocal Adrenaline . Trivia *She appears to like Hello Kitty, judging by the backpack. *She is one of two students (other is Sam Evans) who noticed and enjoyed the "Empire State of Mind" performance. *She speaks English very well, considering she only transferred in the US at the start of season 2; probably because the majority of the Philippines population can comprehend and are fluent in International English *It appears that she likes Lady Gaga, hence the fact she has her song Telephone on her iPod, however, there is no further proof of this. *She is from the Philippines, which Rachel thought to be "sunny everyday", but apparently, the Philippines has typhoons every June, or rarely May to January or February. *She is very short, around 4'11". *Out of her two solos, both are ballads; it showcases that her strengths comes from powerful ballads. *She appeared in Audition (transferred to Carmel High) and disappeared for 15 episodes of Season 2 until the 17th episode, "A Night of Neglect", albeit being mentioned multiple times. *She has 601 followers in Twitter; one of them is Santana Lopez. *She doesn't want to be in Vocal Adrenaline, and she's willing to have her green card revoked just for her to escape the group. Gallery tumblr_lls26gKqNT1qcie43o1_500.gif Sunshine.png|Sunshine watches New Directions perform Empire State of Mind. audition.jpg Untitled 4.png Telephone.jpg|Sunshine vs Rachel. glee1-sunshine-listen.jpg charice_listen.JPG Sunshine Listen Glee1.jpg Listen.jpg|Sunshine finally auditioned for Glee Club. Sunshine-corazon-picture 500x350.jpg|Sunshine informs Will that she's joining Vocal Adrenaline with her new coach, Dustin Goolsby. ASD.jpg|Behind the scene of Charice as Sunshine Corazon. charice in glee.jpg Sunshine_;D.png x2_4ed6201.jpg|Sunshine returns (Blaine shown) ss.jpg|Charice returns (Rachel shown) Sunshinedecathlon.jpg sc.JPG|Sunshine in "A Night of Neglect" 4-16-2011 005.jpg Bymyself.png sc2.JPG|Sunshine in "A Night of Neglect" sc3.JPG Chaka4.jpg Chaka3.jpg Chagleeseen.jpg scx.jpg|Sunshine on Nationals scx2.jpg Chakarice.jpg|Sunshine & Dustin at the Nationals SunRach2.jpg|Sunshine & Rachel at the Nationals VA34.jpg susu3.jpg susu1.jpg VAVAVA.jpg vavava2.jpg xlcs.jpg Vocallyvocal.jpg Kalboadrenaline.jpg Sunshinekoratong.jpg Scorazon1.jpg tumblr_llu8rwxy0J1qitu8co1_500.gif tumblr_llry79vdAA1qk6o0so1_500.png Videos thumb|300px|right|As long as you're therethumb|left|300px|Telephone / Listen Category:Vocal Adrenaline Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Carmel High School